Melodies of the Sun
by Red-Sushi
Summary: One day, during his stalking... I mean, observing of Roderich, things turn from strange to weirder as the sun sets upon the hills and lake of Roderich's home and Gilbert spends the night searching for the brunette aristocrat to confess to him... R&R!
1. Sunset Melodies

**Prussia x Austria...I just had to state this, there may be possible other pairings, depends the mood I feel when writing :D Teehee, anyway, please review after reading this, it brings inspiration and ideas for new stories for me to write! Plus, I may decide to start writing on demands, for example, if someone asks me to write a USUK, with angst or... happiness or fluff, I may do it... If I like the pairing :) ANd have an idea or storyline to it, rather than make it PWP! :D ANYWAY, thank you and let us begin reading :D Human names are used :D x**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunset Melodies<strong>

_Sneaky little Austrian..._ The Prussian thought, his hand pulling away the small green leaves blocking his view of the Austrian man sitting on the wooden bench, between a pub and fountain. The Prussian sighed, his stomach rumbling, his throat aching for his favourite liquid that fulfilled him and allowed him to do his duties, stalking... _No, simply observing the Austrian._ A smile sweeped across the Austrian's face as his eyes glanced in the direction of the Prussian, unable to notice due to him clenching his stomach, the Austrian chuckeld gently, the Prussian looking towards him. He had stood up and entered the pub, leaving few seconds later with a pint of beer and a pork sausage. The Prussian's mouth began to water, he knew that the Austrian wasn't one for drinking but this, this is new information that he could possibly use to his advantage... Possibly. A smirk spread across the Prussian's face, his hands rubbing together in glee with this new information,_ oh who could I tell? Elizabeta? Kiku? Alfred? Ivan?_ Endless names scrolled through his mind, his eyes kept on the Austrian's delicate lips. The pint covering them, softening them. The Prussia licked his lips, the Austrian slowly brought the sausage up to his lips and licked it softly, pushing the end in his mouth and hesitantly biting it away. The Prussian's heart skipped a beat, he stood up, their eyes locked, the Austrian smirked as he swallowed the sausage, satisfied with the reaction he had given the Prussian. He chuckled softly, squinting his eyes, the Prussian stared at him hungrily, launching himself at the Austrian. "G-Gilbert!" The Austrian stuttered, being pushed into the fountain, Gilberts lips crashed onto the Austrian, a muffled yell of help and urgency leaving the Austrian's, mentally kicking himself as the smallest opening he made with his mouth, the Prussian's tongue darted into it. The Austrian's hands gripped the Prussian's shoulders, nails digging in, through the material, Gilbert gasped in pain and smirked, pushing his tongue back into the Austrian's mouth, his hand wrapping around his back. The Austrian's mouth tasted of beer and sausage, Gilbert smiled even geater, pulling the Austrian closer as his tongue touched every part of his mouth. The body Gilbert held went limp and he hesitantly withdrew his tongue to stare into the angry eyes of the Austrian, a deep hate gleaming, Gilbert laughed and stood up.

"Ha, how did it feel Roderich? To be kissing the awesome me?" Gilbert asked, smiling in his own self-glory. Roderich pushed himself up and out of the fountain, Gilbert turned round and grabbed Roderich's wrist, flustered. _What is up with this guy? By now he would've muttered some inconsiderate pile of crap that I would pretend to forget..._ Gilbert thought to himself, pulling Roderich back, forcing him to look at Gilbert. As soon as their eyes met contact, a sharp sound rang throughout the town, a red mark on Gilbert's cheek indicated that Roderich had slapped him. Gilbert stared at Roderich, his otherhand feeling his cheek, Roderich stared at the ground. _Oh, how peasant-like... Why does Gilbert always bring the worst out of me? Is it a joke to do this to me? Does he find it entertaining to see me humiliated? _Roderich thought to himself, Gilbert's grip tightening around his wrist, Roderich flinched in pain and he glared at the Prussian standing before him, anger rising in his eyes. _I have to go, an angry Gilbert is the last thing I want to deal with. _Roderich thought, he pulled his hand away, barely freeing it before Gilbert's hand wrapped itself around Roderich's waist. Roderich's eyes narrowed as he stared into Gilbert's eyes, blood red, filled with lust. _Shit-_ Roderich's mind began before he felt a pair of hot lips on his, tongue demanding entrance. Roderich clamped his mouth together and Gilbert chuckled, moving away from Roderich. Roderich closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, beginning his walk home. Halfway home, the Austrian's finger slowly trailed over his lips, feeling the Prussian's hotness imprinted upon his cool lips. A sigh escaped his lips, pulling off his glasses, he looked forward to see Elizabeta run towards him.

Gilbert laughed half-heartedly as many men told idiotic jokes, old jokes, new jokes, racist jokes, occaisonally the not-so-funny-but-I-still-have-to-laugh jokes... He held a beer before his awesome lips but placed it back down, his fingers trailing over them, feeling the coolness of the Austrian's upon them, sleeping, playing a delightful tune, all the Austrian loved to do was imbedded in his lips. Gilbert shook his head. _Ha, atleast he has the awesomeness of myself in his mouth, he'll be able to taste me no matter what he does!_ Gilbert thought, chuckling softly but frowned swiftly afterwards. _But, why do I want to taste him even more? Uh! I need an awesome beer to rid of my unawesome thoughts about that stupid aristocrat!_ Gilbert complained to himself, shaking his head and necking the entire pint.

"Edelstein!" Elizabeta exclaimed, running towards him, she held a frying pan. Roderich stopped in his tracks, flustered. When Elizabeta had reached him, she gently tapped the top of his head with the frying pan. "Roderich, you should've rang me when you was leaving town." Elizabeta scolded, both beginning to walk back to their home. "We both know you tend to wander off and get lost, three times last week Germany had to return you home." Elizabeta giggled, covering her mouth in a lady-like manner. Roderich nodded, gazing off into the now setting sun.

"You cannot blame me, walking across these fields can confuse even the most intellectual. There are so many that cross one another, I simply do not understand the reason why." Roderich muttered, pushing back a few strands of hair away from his face. "The sun set today is rather beautiful, how the dark is slowly inching forward as the light runs off, night declaring war among it's own brethren that gives hope and happiness to those upon this small planet." Roderich muttered, Elizabeta blushed softly, staring at Roderich, her hand slowly held his and they entwined gently. Roderich did love Elizabeta, they had been previously married but ever since their divorce, he believed them to just be close friends. They were able to hold hands and kiss, but he refused to go any further. He liked his life at the moment and honestly found it rather bothersome during their marriage, him being referred to as the 'wife' of their relationship by the angry Prussian. Roderich sighed quietly, staring at the now appearing stars as the approached their home, a mansion upon a small hill, which over looked a forest, a lake in the distance, mountains following shortly after. The sun setting perfectly on it.

As Roderich and Elizabeta entered their house, a crash was heard from Roderich's beloved music room, darting towards it, he stared at the small Italian named Feliciano, he held a broken cello. "Feliciano..." Austria began, rage coursing through his words like venom through a poisonous snake. The Italian whimpered away in fear, a hand appearing on the Austrian's shoulder. He turned his head and glared darkly at the German beside him, the German glared at Roderich, clearly annoyed at his tone with Feliciano. Roderich turned his head back to Feliciano, who was now standing up, hands in front of him. "Feliciano... What have I told you about being in MY music room while I'M not here!" Roderich exploded, a need to release his bottled anger inside him. The grip on his shoulder tightened, Roderich pushed the German away, walking towards the Italian, grabbing his collar and holding him close to his face. Feliciano whimpered and looked away, Roderich sighed and dropped the Italian, turning around and hitting a wall before leaving the room.

"I-I think Mr. Edelstein's angry... Ludwig, you gotta make him happy!" Feliciano said, staring at the German, he shook his head softly and walked towards the Italian, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "Why can't you make Mr. Edelstein happy?" Feliciano asked softly, staring at the punch mark in the wall.

"When Roderich is angry, it is best to leave him be... The only thing that could make this worst is _him_, let's just hope _he_ doesn't come." Ludwig muttered, guiding Feliciano out of the room. Feliciano nodded, both walking towards the armoury, where Elizabeta would be, she loved her weapons.

A sigh escaped Roderich's lips, he sat in his library, in a large plush chair. His fingers rubbed his temples as he calmed himself, ever since earlier that day he had began to grow angry. Ever since Prussia had began to stalk him again, for the fourth time that week, ninth time that fourtnight and nineteenth time that month, but Roderich didn't like to take count, of course... Pushing himself off of the chair, he exited the room and slid into his music room, staring at the hole in the wall he had made as he entered and sat on the piano seat. Sighing softly, his fingers gently tapped the keys, the music flowing quietly throughout the house. Feliciano, Elizabeta and Ludwig swaying in rhythm, smiling as Roderich returned to his natural self. Closing his soft violet eyes, he allowed his fingers to play any tune that came to mind, flowing throughout their home. His usual stoic face smiled softly, relaxing until... A long hard note rocked through the house, disrupting the Austrian's musical genius. His eyes flashed open as he glared at his own hand, betraying himself. Three gasps were heard from the armoury, Roderich had never messed up on the piano. Possibly once or twice while on his own but never in public. Roderich's teeth grated against eachother as he grunted in annoyance, trying to continue the song, but the long harsh notes rocked shakily throughout his masterpiece. When the song finished, Roderich rested his head upon the keys, his shoulders shaking softly. He lifted his head up, Elizabeta, Feliciano and Ludwig standing silently behind him, concern plastered on their faces. The Austrian stood up, thrashing his hands upon the piano. Turning round, he glared at the three and leant on the piano. Ludwig stepped forward. "Roderich, are you-"

"Go." Roderich muttered harshly, staring down at the floor. "This is your fault." He murmured, Ludwig's eyes narrowed angrily.

"How is this my fault!" He argued, Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's sleeve, Elizabeta on the other. Roderich glanced up at Ludwig, who flinched back in fear, pure anger had broken through the cage Roderich had set up, forcing itself free for the first time in decades, ever since his Vital Regions were taken by the stupid Prussian, Gilbert, Prussia. "Roderich..." Elizabeta stepped forward, extending her hand towards Roderich, she walked towards him. His hand extending till it was mere inches away before snapping back to his side, he turned swiftly and leant over the piano.

"Ludwig, it's not your fault... It's _his_... Please just leave me alone tonight and take Elizabeta with you." Roderich whispered through the empty house, Ludwig nodded. Elizabeta and Feliciano stared at him, confused. Ludwig shook his head.

"Of course, Austria." He muttered, Roderich froze. He hadn't been called that for years, the human names that were given had become their real names, they had began to be called that and somehow, it had began to settle, they were used to it. Roderich gulped, hearing them scurry out of the house, the door slam seconds later. He sighed and pulled off his glasses, a small click was sounded from the front door within minutes. Is it possible that they had forgotten something so important that they had to return? Roderich clenched his fists together, pulling off his coat and dropping it on the piano as he leant over it, grunting in annoyance and rubbing his temples. Austria began to breathe slowly, calming himself, he froze. The stench of beer and sausages wafting throughout his home, the stench sitting behind him... It wasn't Ludwig, he had began to love pasta and pizza due to Feliciano's obsession and he had lost his stench of it... Roderich swiftly turned his head to stare at the one who had entered the room, to have his lips captured in a hot kiss that he had felt earlier, two hands pushing him against the piano, lifting his ass onto the keys to play a not-so beautiful or graceful melody. Roderich's clenched hands pushed away his captor and glared into his blood red, lust filled eyes, the smell of German beer hitting his nostrils full on, his captor chuckled darkly, pushing Roderich's hands down, above him, forcing him to lie back. Roderich gasped, feeling the warm bulge between his legs, through the fabric. Roderich's eyes narrowed, his leg bending upwards to fully slam down into the stomach of the man. Being free, Roderich pushed himself away from the piano, staring at Gilbert, who was pushing himself off of the floor. A smirk plastered across his face, his eyes staring hungrily at Roderich.

"You're going to regret that, hurting the awesome me... Ha, you're going to pay..." Gilbert muttered, suddenly appearing before Roderich, holding Roderich's hands above his head as Gilbert leaned forward, his mouth by his ear, his words tickling Roderich's sensitive skin. A gasped escaped Roderich's lips at Gilberts words, his eyes widened.

"W-What?" Roderich stuttered, his eyes meeting with Gilbert's again, a smile appearing across Gilbert's face.

"I love you." Gilbert whispered, leaning towards Roderich.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohayogozaimasu! Or whatever... I re-uploaded this chapter as I needed to correct a few mistakes, thank you for all those reading my totally messed up chapter and those who told me of my mistakes! I am currently working on the next chapter... Kinda hard to get to where I want to but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!<strong>


	2. Twilight Melodies

**Thank you for all those that reviewed and favoured and alerted this story, especially within a couple of hours of myself putting it up :) I feel the need to say thank you through another chapter! But, mostly to thank all of you :) Teehee, you've given me more ideas of what to write next, both for this story and some others brewing in my mind! Yes, I said brewing :D Because I am british and we love our tea and crumpets! Also, I want to say thank you for all those that favoured my other stories... Let us begin!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight Melodies<strong>

Roderich's eyes widened, the words repeating in his mind. _Harsh words... I love you... False words... I love you... Disgusting words... I love you... Heart-breaking words... _Roderich gasped softly, realising the Prussian's lips upon his and biting his bottom lip. Gilbert's hands undoing Roderich's shirt, his tongue darted into Roderich's mouth, his hands finally finished with his shirt. Eyes clenched, Roderich closed his mouth, catching Gilberts tongue, he heard a small chuckle before him. His eyes gradually opened softly, staring into the blood red eyes, a shock pulsing through his body as Gilbert pinched one of his erect nipples, Roderich gasped in pleasure, Gilbert moving away. Roderich's back arching towards Gilbert's warm skin, his warm body, his hot lips. Gilbert smirked at the now blushing Austrian, his eyes travelling over the pale body before him... Pale, sensitive, soft and smooth. Roderich glared at Gilbert, his eyes looking at every cell that created Roderich. He pushed Gilbert away, into his previously broken Cello. Darting towards the piano, Roderich stood so it was between himself and Gilbert, protecting himself. Gilbert laughed, pushing himself away, hands clenching together in anger. Stepping towards the piano, leaning over it suggestively and winking at Austria, Gilbert schemed. "Why?" Roderich asked, quickly buttoning up his shirt, his posture returning. Gilbert laughed.

"Ha! You're asking why I did that? You stupid aristocrat! Can't you work it out for yourself?" Gilbert teased, sliding towards Roderich, who moved away. The distance between Roderich and the door had become smaller. _If he keeps moving closer to me, I can easily run from the house. Gilbert would then go and drink some of his disgusting beer and leave the house by moonlight. He is an idiot like that._ Smiling softly, Austria looked away, pulling on his glasses from the piano. He sighed gently, looking back at Gilbert, a hatred burning in his eyes, covering his lust, a mask covering himself, hiding his true being. Gilbert flinched slightly and looked away, contemplating what to do next.

"Why were you stalking me?" Roderich demanded, slamming his hand on the table. "Why did you kiss me? Why do you keep entering my mind like a bug? How come everytime I'm around you, you make me act so peasant-like? Why do you bring out my worst side?" Roderich shouted, covering his eyes. Gilbert looked taken aback, so many questions, how could he answer each one individually when the answer was so obvious. _Is Roderich ignoring the truth? What I've done must mean something to him, or he would've just got Germany or Hungary to stop me. _"Answer me." Roderich muttered, looking up at Gilbert. Gilbert stepped forwards, Roderich pushing himself away.

"Austria." Gilbert muttered, Roderich glared at him. _Again with the country name... Is it now a way to show how serious you are? _Roderich asked himself, Gilbert looked at him, smiling softly, his red eyes melting Roderich. "Little master, I've already said this... I love you." Gilbert muttered, stepping forward again, Roderich looked behind himself as he stepped back to see the door beside him.

"Liar!" Roderich exclaimed, running out of the house, Gilbert stared as he left the room. _How could I not see the door? I'm such an idiot... He's going to get lost... Shit! _Gilbert ran after him, leaving the house to see Roderich's figure in the distance, running towards the trees. He glared out, the sun had finally set, it's mere colours illuminating the sky.

'Twas Twilight.

Sighing, Gilbert ran after Roderich, becoming engulfed within the cool trees, all caressing and touching him, feeling his skin, his hot body, his heart hammer down as the Austrian's figure could be seen no more. Running forward, Glibert's eyes looked in every direction. "Roderich!" Gilbert shouted, a rustle from behing became heard and he swiftly darted towards it. Grunting as he had captured a small rabbit, he stepped away, walking forward quietly. A slow and tuneful song weaved through the trees, a hum full of half-hearted happiness. Gilbert gulped, _Must be Roderich... _He muttered to himself, a dim light before him. The green leaves, blocking it, trees swooshing across, gently holding Gilbert back as he pushed himself forward, the trees acting as a guard, protecting the voice, the hum. A bright light covered Gilberts eyes, the moon reflecting on a lake. He stared at the calm water, emotionless, collected, tranquil; frozen. On the opposite side, staring into the water sat Roderich, his arms wrapped around his knees as they sat close to his chest. Gently, Gilbert walked towards Roderich, his eyes looking across the lake. Roderich tensed as Gilbert sat beside him, extremely close, Gilbert's hand rested on his knees as he crossed his legs. Fidgeting, Roderich inched himself away from Gilbert, from the warm man. Gilbert chuckled softly, wrapping his arm around Roderich's shoulder and pulling his close, both lying down as they stared up at the stars. Struggling to be free of Gilbert's grip, Roderich pushed himself away. Gilbert smiled tenderly, his hand cupping Roderich's cheek as they both sat up once more. His thumb rubbing across his pale cheek, a small blush creeping over, and his index finger moving across his jawline, softly, intimately, affectionately. His thumb moving from his cheek to brush against Roderich's cool lower lip, Roderich turned his head, gazing across the lake. Kneeling in front of Roderich's body, Gilbert's finger pulled Roderich's chin back, to face him. His lips delicately touching Roderich's, like feathers, as if it hadn't happen, brushing across one another, softly, gently. Roderich stiffened, his hands stuck to the floor as Gilbert's wrapped around his neck, his fingers ruffling Roderich's dark brunette hair. Roderich's eyes fluttered, closing as his hands resided to Gilbert's waist. Suddenly, Gilbert pushed Roderich to the ground, deepening the kiss, from delicate and soft to hard and rough. Roderich gasped, Gilbert's tongue darting in, tackling Roderich's tongue momentarily and exploring the previously found mouth. Roderich's grip tightened on Gilbert's waist, involuntarily pulling him closer. Gilbert inwardly smiled and one hand slid from Roderich's neck down to his shirt. Their tongue battling in a sensual dance, awaiting for dominance, tackling and swiftly moving for it. As they part, their breaths grew heavy and needy. Gilbert smiled softly, moving his hand away from Roderich's shirt to push away a few stray hairs to reveal Roderich's beautiful face. His pale skin, violet eyes, his flushed cheeks. Gently, Gilbert removed Roderich's glasses, kneeling up to place them away.

"Gilbert..." Roderich whispered, leaning on his arm, his face level with Gilbert's, his hand cupped Gilbert's face affectionately, trailing down his neck to his open collar. Roderich smiled softly, fora few seconds and returned to his usually stoic expression. Gilbert chuckled lightly, noticing his smile, Gilbert leaned forward and kissed Roderich delicately on his lips once more, resting their foreheads together. Hands now entwined together as they stared into eachother's eyes.

Roderich's shining violet, engulfing Gilbert into a musical word, lyrics and notes sounding around him, the wind playing a beautiful melody as it caressed them gently.

Gilbert's glistening ruby red, revealing his past, deaths and violence, the cold and unwanted until... The music trails through the rims, songs and ballads of Roderich's flowing between them, of declaring love, feeling, happiness and hope.

Both smiling carlessly at eachother, Roderich leaned into Gilbert, kissing him sweetly, tenderly, leaving his mark, his emotion etched onto his lips, as had Gilbert done. Roderich chuckled softly, looking out at the lake. Gilbert smiled softly, pulling Roderich beside him, embracing him as they stared across the lake, sharing small intimate kisses as Twilight became over come by the rise of the Sun to the setting of it. Days rolled into months as Roderich and Gilbert stared out across the lake, hand in hand, only needing the company of one another, to feel at ease, to feel peaceful, happy, not be terrorized by war and death... That was the feeling both longed for, the feeling of security and love that had been found in one another.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I know this took ages to finish and it's probably not that good seeing as I kinda got distracted a lot! However, I would like to say that I am currently unsure whether to continue or stop as I do have many ideas for this story (and a plan for once) but I don't really know if anyone would like me to finish this! So... yeah! Review or message me telling me whether or not you wish me to finish or to keep it as it is!<strong>

**I kind of wrote this in dedication to gothicXloli, one of my best friends who is my Hungary for cosplay! She's pretty awesome as she likes PrussiaXAustria!**

**So, thank you! Please review, if you have read it then you should review it! It makes me happy! :D And gives me delicious ideas! :D x**

**P.S. Sorry for making this chapter not as long as the other one . I've been rather busy with Cosplays and Props! Thank you for understanding :D x**


End file.
